Por mi culpa
by Princesselve
Summary: “La casa, destruida y entre los escombros, sus cuerpos calcinados. No… definitivamente aquello tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla” pensaba Sirius Black desesperado.


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Esto es algo que se me ocurrió mientras debería estar estudiando para los exámenes xD, no se porqué pero es cuando más me inspiro.

Se trata de los pensamientos de Sirius Black, del dolor que sintió y de todo lo que sucedió, al enterarse de la muerte de su querido amigo James.

¡Espero que os guste!

**Por mi culpa**

- ¿Peter?

El joven, de cabello negro y pasos vacilantes, pero a la vez elegantes, levantó la varita por encima de su cabeza. Intentando ver más allá de la oscuridad que inundaba toda la estancia.

No entendía porque demonios no funcionaba la… ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ah si, la electricidad de aquel dichoso apartamento muggle.

Un simple vistazo le bastó para darse cuenta de que nadie había pisado ese lugar desde hacia días, tal vez semanas. Una ligera capa de polvo cubría los destartalados muebles, y encima de la desvencijada mesa de madera había restos de una cena sin acabar que, cubierta de moho, esperaba a que alguien la arrojara al cubo de la basura.

- ¡Peter!- volvió a repetir el joven Black, esta vez con un ligero tono de desesperación- ¡Peter Pettigrew! ¡Sal ahora mismo de donde quiera que estés!

Casi esperaba, que su asustadizo amigo, sobresaltado por la intrusión, se hubiera convertido en rata y apareciera de un momento a otro, arrastrando sus patitas por la deslustrada alfombra.

Pero un pesado silencio fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta, ni chillidos asustados, ni un tenue murmullo, nada. Allí no había nadie.

Entonces una especia de descarga sacudió el cuerpo del joven animago, y las pupilas de sus ojos grises se empequeñecieron por el horror que le estaba empezando a invadir. Si Peter Pettigrew no estaba allí, eso solo podía significar una cosa… que sus peores temores se habían confirmado.

Él era el espía. Peter los había traicionado.

Tan solo permitió que el miedo se apoderase de su cuerpo una décima de segundo, ni un instante más, luego, reprimiendo el grito que subía por su garganta, echó a correr a toda prisa, rogando a todos los dioses que conocía porque no fuera demasiado tarde.

Llegó hasta su querida moto y la encendió con el pie al mismo tiempo que se montaba sobre ella derrochando una agilidad que hasta ahora desconocía.

Dejó que se elevara con una lentitud exasperante para él, y cuando pudo ver los edificios a sus pies pisó a fondo el acelerador y se sumergió en una carrera desesperada contra el tiempo.

"Aún no puede ser demasiado tarde"- ese era el único pensamiento que cruzaba su cabeza en esos instantes. Su cabello negro y brillante, revoloteaba hacia atrás y su mandíbula estaba apretada con fuerza. Intentaba no dejarse llevar por el pánico centrándose en la conducción de su moto voladora.

Lo supo antes de ver la nube de humo negro que se recortaba en el valle de Godric's Hollow, lo supo antes de ver a la multitud que empezaba a agolparse en lo que había sido la casa de su mejor amigo y su querida esposa.

Lo supo antes de ver la marca tenebrosa recortarse en el oscuro cielo.

Él lo supo en cuanto su corazón dio un vuelco y sus pulmones dejaron de proporcionarle oxigeno, el lo supo… "Era demasiado tarde"

No se molestó en aparcar la moto. La dejó tirada de cualquier manera y echó a correr hacia los escombros del que había sido casi su hogar durante tanto tiempo. Desesperado apartó a empellones al curioso gentío que se agolpaba en torno a la destruida puerta, increpándolos de malos modos.

Se detuvo en seco cuando allí, frente al umbral donde tantas veces había estado esperando su visita, se recortaba el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo.

James Potter, Cornamenta, su mejor amigo, él, que era casi como un hermano. Ahora le miraba con ojos vacios y huecos desde el suelo. Muerto.

- ¡No…!

Se inclinó, o más bien se arrastró, hasta él, y lo zarandeó por los hombros, moviéndolo como una marioneta. Era como un macabro e inerte títere.

- ¡No! ¡¡James!!- el joven de ojos grises lanzó un gemido ahogado. Su cerebro se negaba a procesar lo que sus ojos veían. No podía reaccionar más allá del zarandeo al que estaba sometiendo al cuerpo sin vida del que fuera su mejor amigo.

- ¡James maldito idiota!- gimió desesperado abrazándole- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Casi esperaba, ilusamente, que James reaccionara contra él, que le diera una cachetada en la cabeza, molesto por el insulto, y que luego se echase a reír con su limpia y clara risa, siempre tan contagiosa.

Pero, obviamente, el joven James Potter no le contesto, ni se movió. Y, como si una pesada losa de piedra le hubiera caído sobre la cabeza, Sirius comprendió que jamás iba a volver a oír la estruendosa risa de su mejor amigo, ni a sentir su cálido brazo sobre sus hombros. Los murmullos y gritos que se le habían hecho ajenos hasta el momento se volvieron de pronto insultantes para él.

-¡¡Y vosotros que estáis mirando!!- gritó fuera de si, haciendo que la gente le mirara, asustada- ¡Largo de aquí!

Poco a poco, la multitud se fue dispersando, dejando al joven Sirius Black solo, sumido en la más profunda oscuridad.

Con suavidad, y una terrible pena, cerró los ojos de James y lo miró por última vez, aún sin acabar de creérselo.

Un leve sollozó le sobresaltó, haciéndole recuperar la noción de la realidad. Era un llanto de bebe.

- ¡Harry!- aquello no podía ser, ¿había alguien con vida en aquella casa?, tal vez Lily aún…

Esperanzado, subió lo que quedaba de las escaleras de dos en dos, apresurándose hacia el cuarto del bebe. Conocía aquella casa como la palma de su mano.

Se paró en seco, y la desesperanza y el horror le volvieron a invadir cuando sobre el suelo, con el rojizo cabello esparcido por el parqué, se encontraba la figura inerte de Lily, de la dulce y hermosa Lily.

Sintió que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban abandonaban su cuerpo, y tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta para no caer al suelo. Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza y ahogó el gemido que le subía por la garganta.

- Lily, tú también…- murmuró acercándose tambaleante al cuerpo sin vida de la pelirroja.

Sirius Black no era un hombre creyente, pero al borde del llanto, se inclinó sobre la querida esposa de su mejor amigo y pensó que el diablo debía de existir y que había pasado por esa casa.

- Lo siento Lily…- susurró con un hilo de voz mientras acariciaba con su mano la blanca piel de la mujer, aún caliente- es culpa mía, lo siento, lo siento tanto…

Un leve balbuceo interrumpió su penitencia, obligándolo a dirigir la vista a los pies de la semiderruida cama. Abrió la boca con asombro cuando sintió dos pequeños y llorosos ojos de un color verde esmeralda muy profundo clavar su mirada sobre él. Ya casi lo había olvidado.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó aproximándose hasta el bebe y cogiéndolo con cuidado, la pequeña criatura reprimió un sollozo. Sirius pasó la mano que tenia libre por la brillante cicatriz, preguntándose que demonios había pasado aquella noche- Shhh, tranquilo pequeño, soy yo, soy tu padrino.

El bebe lo miró, algo más calmado, parecía tranquilo en los fuertes brazos del joven Black, y éste, que muy pocas veces había cogido un niño tan pequeño, pensó que tal vez no se le diera mal del todo.

Un fuerte ruido en las escaleras lo alarmó, rápidamente sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la puerta, desafiante.

- ¿Quién va?

Una enorme figura se recortó en el umbral de la puerta, su desproporcionada estatura le impedía pasar más allá. Sirius lo reconoció enseguida.

- ¡Hagrid!- dijo con alivio y sorpresa.

- ¡Sirius Black! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven no respondió, en ese momento no se sentía con fuerzas para explicárselo todo, se le hacia demasiado doloroso pensar que sus amigos estaban muertos. No quería girar la cabeza y encontrarse con el cuerpo sin vida de Lily, o bajar las escaleras y volver a ver el cadáver de James. En esos momentos solo podía contemplar a Harry, en él veía todo lo que quería ver.

- Esto es terrible- murmuró el guardabosque con voz ronca- terrible, que desgracia, James y Lily…

El enorme guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts no pudo reprimir los sollozos que le salieron de la garganta, se tapó la cara con un pañuelo blanco del tamaño de un mantel.

- Lo se Hagrid…- musitó Sirius acercándose hasta él, no sabía que decir, se encontraba tanto o más desamparado que el pequeño bebe que sostenía entre sus brazos- Eran mis mejores amigos… y yo…

- No hubiéramos podido hacer nada- respondió Hagrid sonándose los mocos- Tengo que llevarme al bebe Sirius.

El joven Black lo contempló con horror, como si le hubiera dicho que le iba a arrancar el corazón del pecho. No podían separarlo de él, ahora era su responsabilidad, ¡Se lo había prometido a James!

- No, déjame a Harry, Hagrid. Yo soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él.- replicó intentando sonar firme aunque su voz temblaba ligeramente

El guardabosques lo miró con lástima y posó su enorme manaza sobre su hombro, haciéndole tambalear.

- Lo siento Black, pero son órdenes de Dumbledore. Harry debe ir con sus tíos.

-¿Con sus tíos?- dijo Sirius alzando la voz sin darse cuenta- ¿Con esos odiosos muggles? ¡Ellos odiaban a Lily y a James! ¡Dumbledore está loco!

- Son sus ordenes Sirius- replicó Hagrid, terco como una mula- y pienso cumplirlas, te guste o no.

El joven Sirius Black miró a Hagrid con arrogancia, sabiendo a su pesar que tendría que ceder, ya que, por las buenas o por las malas ese guardabosques cabezota se iba a salir con la suya. Cuando se trataban de órdenes de Dumbledore no había nada ni nadie en el mundo que pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión a Hagrid.

- Está bien- suspiró el moreno y mirando por ultima vez los verdes ojos del pequeño,se lo entregó de mala gana- llévatelo, pero dile a Dumbledore que pienso ir a por él en cuanto pueda.

Dijo esto con una voz cargada de determinación. Hagrid observó su expresión arrogante mientras arropaba al niño entre los pliegues de su enorme abrigo y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que le tomaba la palabra.

- Puedes llevarte mi moto Hagrid- dijo el joven dándose la vuelta, no podía mirar como alejaban al pequeño Harry de su lado. El aludido le miró con expresión extraña- no la necesito ya- añadió Sirius en un susurro.

Sirius sintió un enorme vacio cuando oyó los profundos pasos de Hagrid descender por las escaleras y salir de la destruida casa. Cerró los ojos cuando el estruendoso motor de la moto se puso en marcha y se fue perdiendo en la lejanía.

Estaba solo de nuevo.

Y debía llevar a cabo la tarea más desagradable de toda su vida.

Intentando controlar la amargura que ya volvía a invadirle, implacable. Levantó el cuerpo de Lily con un sencillo hechizo y, con cuidado, la bajó a través de las escaleras y la colocó al lado del de James.

Se paró delante de ellos y los contempló, juntos al fin, sintiendo que el corazón se le desgarraba de nuevo.

No sabía la opinión de James respecto a donde quería ser enterrado, nunca habían hablado de eso. Realmente la única vez que habían hablado sobre la muerte había sido el día en que James, con la cara algo atribulada, le había pedido que fuera el padrino de su hijo.

"_- Si algo nos pasara a Lily y a mi…- Sirius se había dado cuenta de que a su amigo le costaba horrores pronunciar esa frase- Yo me sentiría__ mucho más tranquilo si supiera que tú estarás ahí para cuidar de Harry.._

_- Claro que si, amigo- le había contestado él, con su habitual tono despreocupado, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y lo apretaba con fuerza- pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ya lo veras…"_

Y ahora se habían ido para siempre. Y ya no podrían cuidar de Harry. Se maldijo a si mismo por su estúpido optimismo, por la terca manía que tenía siempre de no ver el peligro que los rodeaba. Igual que cuando convencía a James en el colegio para realizar las mil gamberradas, igual que lo volvía a convencer una y otra vez para que le siguiera en todas sus aventuras. Igual que lo había convencido para que Peter fuera su guardián y no él.

Llegó hasta el cementerio, que estaba situado a tan solo unos metros de distancia de la casa, y abrió un agujero en el suelo con un movimiento de su varita. Lentamente, depositó los cuerpos de Lily y de James, el uno junto al otro, en la improvisada tumba. Los contempló una última vez, y se alegró al ver que parecían serenos, como sumidos en una extraña paz.

Entonces, despidiéndose de ellos, hizo aparecer una enorme piedra de mármol gris y la colocó sobre ellos, con cuidado. Pensativo, inscribió una frase en ella.

"El último enemigo derrotado será la muerte"

No tenía ni idea de de donde habían surgido esas palabras, simplemente habían aparecido en su mente, y por una extraña razón le habían parecido lo más adecuado para poner en el lugar de reposo de su mejor amigo.

Y entonces, solo entonces, solo cuando había llevado a cabo su tarea, el arrogante Sirius Black se permitió llorar. Lentamente se derrumbó sobre la reciente tumba y apoyando las manos en el frío mármol dejó que las frías lágrimas surgiesen de sus ojos grises.

"_¿Por qué James? – se repetía sin cesar a si mismo en silencio- ¿Por qué me hiciste caso? Por mi culpa ahora estás ahí metido, por mi culpa, Harry nunca sabrá lo maravillosos que eran sus padres. Si no me hubieras escuchado, si no hubiera sido tan idiota como para desconfiar de…"_

Se calló de pronto, levantando la cabeza con una expresión de terror en su cara.

- ¡Remus!- gritó desesperado- ¡Como he podido ser tan imbécil!, ¡Como pude pensar que él era el espía!

Se levantó como movido por un resorte, dándose cuenta por primera vez, del peligro que se cernía sobre él. Tan solo James y Lily sabían que él ya no era el guardián del secreto, tan solo ellos dos sabían que Peter les había traicionado, y que no había sido él quien los había vendido vilmente a Voldemort.

¡No! Debía hablar con Remus, debía hablar con él antes de que también fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que su querido amigo creyera que él había matado a Lily y a James. Casi podía ver su apacible cara turbada en una mueca de horror, mirándole con sus dorados ojos repletos de asco y dolor. Pensando que él era un asesino…

Mirando por última vez la tumba y despidiéndose de su mejor amigo echó a correr y con un suave chasquido desapareció en la oscuridad.

Sirius se sobresaltó cuando de repente se apareció en una calle repleta de muggles. No se había percatado de que ya se había hecho de día, aún no podía asumir que después de todo lo que había pasado, el mundo siguiera girando, impasible.

Por suerte nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su repentina aparición, y por suerte, ese día él iba vestido de muggle. Echó a correr por las abarrotadas calles, con un solo pensamiento en su mente, encontrar al único amigo que le quedaba y contarle toda la verdad.

No recordaba muy bien de cual era exactamente el nombre de la pensión en la que se alojaba Remus, pero confiaba en que su memoria visual no le fallara.

Estaba escrutando los viejos y descoloridos carteles cuando lo vio.

Sirius no se lo podía creer, allí, a tan solo unos metros de él, estaba la sucia rata que los había traicionado. Allí, mirándole con horror, estaba Peter Pettigrew.

Sintió como una rabia irracional le invadía todo el cuerpo y, olvidándose de que estaba en una calle repleta de muggles sacó la varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones y apuntó a Pettigrew con ella. Los ojos del asqueroso traidor parecían salírsele de las órbitas.

En dos zancadas llegó hasta el y lo arrinconó contra una farola.

- ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR ASQUEROSO!

- Sirius, espera…no sabes- Colagusano se revolvía contra la farola intentando encontrar una vía de escape.

- ¡¡Qué no sé!! ¡Qué es lo que no sé maldito cabrón!- bramó el joven Sirius fuera de sí, no le importaba que toda la calle les estuviera viendo, en ese momento no le importaba nada, nada más que la ira que le corroía por dentro- ¿¡Qué no sé porque has vendido a tus amigos!? ¿¡Por que los has condenado a muerte!?

Lo cogió por el abrigo apretando su varita contra el rechoncho cuello, Peter le devolvió la mirada con ojos llorosos.

- No sabes… el señor oscuro me amenazó, yo… ¡Perdóname Sirius!

- ¡Dame una sola razón para no hacerlo!- escupió Sirius sin apenas escuchar los balbuceos del que había sido su amigo- ¡Una sola razón para no matarte aquí mismo!

- Por nuestra amistad Canuto, hazlo por el recuerdo, por todo lo que vivimos en Hogwarts…- gimió el ahora mortífago- ¡Yo también quería a James! ¡Yo también estaba allí, aunque nunca os dierais cuenta!

- Si de verdad valoras nuestra amistad Colagusano, si de verdad fuiste algún día amigo de James, entenderás porque yo voy a matarte ahora- siseó el joven imprimiendo el desprecio en cada una de sus palabras.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron desmesuradamente con horror, comprendiendo que este sería su final y que, el impulsivo Black, no atendería a razones. Sirius, estaba tan furioso que no vio la varita que el mago escondía tras su espalda, ni su mirada ahora cargada de determinación.

- Perdóname Sirius, lo siento de verdad- dijo en un susurro tembloroso, luego, levantando la cabeza, grito muy alto para que toda la calle pudiera oírlo- ¡Tu mataste a Lily y a James!¡Como has podido!

En ese momento Sirius pudo ver la varita tras la espalda del que había sido su amigo, y en apenas una décima de segundo Sirius pudo darse cuenta de lo que Peter iba a hacer. Sin apenas tiempo a reaccionar, el joven soltó al traidor y cubriéndose con los brazos saltó hacia atrás, antes de que una atronadora explosión lo envolviera.

Le pareció que habían pasado horas hasta que al fin logró levantarse. Lo único que podía oír era un terrible e insistente pitido en su cabeza. Estaba confuso, mareado, le pareció que sangraba pero no sabía de donde venía esa sangre.

Cuando el humo se disipó, pudo ver con claridad el enorme boquete que había levantado la acera, tumbando coches, farolas y dejando al descubierto las alcantarillas. Vio los cuerpos mutilados, y a los hombres y a las mujeres retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Entonces comprendió que la sangre no era suya.

Comprendió que Peter Pettigrew se había escapado como la rata vil y traidora que era, comprendió que los Aurores del ministerio pronto estarían allí y que lo que verían sería al culpable del asesinato de James y Lily Potter cubierto de sangre y rodeado de cadáveres.

Comprendió que había caído en la trampa.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reír, a reír sin parar.

Ahora Remus nunca sabría la verdad y Harry se criaría sin padres, y sin saber que él no había matado a nadie. Ahora nadie vengaría a James, ni a Lily. Ahora nadie, nunca, sabría que él, Sirius Black, el único crimen que había cometido, había sido querer demasiado a sus amigos.

Continúo riendo, con desesperación, con locura. Y aún se seguía riendo cuando veinte hombres del ministerio llegaron hasta él y lo arrastraron hasta Azkaban.

Porque el dolor se puede expresar de muchas maneras y Sirius había elegido esa para hacerlo. Sin que nadie lo supiera Sirius Black estaba expresando su más profundo dolor por la pérdida de todos sus amigos y de todos sus sueños y esperanzas.

Pero ellos sólo creyeron que estaba loco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno acepto, tomatazos, sugerencias, aclaraciones, ¡pero tened compasión y dejadme algún review! :P, al fin y al cabo son gratis.

Besos a todos**


End file.
